Je n'ai pas de honte
by jimiilolita
Summary: Tout le monde a un secret honteux planqué quelque part, c'est ce qu'il faut cacher, c'est ce qu'il faut taire, c'est ce qui fait rire parfois quand on le révèle à tout le nmonde. Mais son secret a elle, elle ne le dira jamais. Fic défi de mélimélo. OS


Titre : Je n'ai pas de honte  
Auteur : Loli  
Base : Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Genre : POV Akari  
Statut : ficlet _ complet  
Rating : K  
Disclaimer : tout ce qui est beau et bon dans ce manga (tout quoi !) est la propriété exclusive de Kamijyo Akamine  
Défi : secret honteux

NA : à nouveau une fic de défi de mélimélo (communauté LJ éminemment respectable quoique toute jeune). Thème : secret honteux.

**Je n'ai pas de honte**

La petite chaman dévorait son mentor des yeux. Bien évidement, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, pourtant elle pouvait essayer de deviner et se forcer à comprendre. Elle pouvait le regarder et faire ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. S'il disait « j'ai besoin des éprouvettes », elle se précipitait pour les lui apporter, s'il fronçait les yeux à cause de l'obscurité, elle était déjà affairée à allumer les lampes, s'il cherchait ses notes des yeux, elle les avait déjà en main pour les lui donner.

Bien sûr que tout ce qui se passait dans son laboratoire n'était pas bien. Il y avait des créatures créées qui mourraient, il y avait aussi des hommes en blanc qui emportaient certains des leurs qu'on ne revoyait plus jamais, pourtant elle se sentait chez elle dans cet endroit. Plus chez elle que nulle part auparavant.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Un endroit où aller, une personne qui l'attendait.

Elle savait d'où il l'avait tirée. Elle savait de quoi il l'avait sauvée.

Le vide. Personne avant, personne après. Et la première personne c'était lui. Le premier à combler le vide, c'était lui.

Le refus. Personne ne voulait d'elle. Personne n'avait voulu d'elle. Le premier à lui demander de venir, c'était lui.

À ses yeux, il avait été, il resterait toujours, le premier héros de son enfance.

Bien sûr en grandissant, elle avait su ce qui se tramait, elle avait décelé en lui les prémices de l'ennemi. Bien sûr il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son nom. Il ne l'avait jamais traitée comme une femme. Bien sûr, elle avait fini par comprendre, qu'elle et tous les autres ne servaient que d'objets, de sujets d'expérience, qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de valeur qu'un beau meuble ou qu'un animal de compagnie attachant aux yeux du clan Mibu. Elle avait fui. Il l'avait rattrapée. Elle l'avait haï.

Et puis il l'avait désignée comme espionne. Comme on traite un esclave soumis, sans lui laisser le choix, sans penser qu'elle pouvait vouloir autre chose. Elle l'avait haï. Elle avait décidé qu'il devait mourir. Et qu'elle le tuerait. Nécessairement.

* * *

La jeune chaman souriait à son mentor.

"Hishigi. Les résultats sont prêts.

- Merci, n°13.

Il ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom, il ne l'appelle jamais comme une femme. Forcément, elle est loin d'être son égale. Elle est un homme, un vulgaire être humain alors que lui est presque un dieu.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait rien de plus semblable à un ami que cet homme-là.

- Il faut aussi faire analyser les enfants du deuxième laboratoire. Ils ont quelque chose de spécial qui...

- Je sais. N° 13..."

Même s'il ne la regarde que comme un esclave, tant pis,

C'était tellement dur de ne vivre avec personne, de ne pouvoir jamais se lier avec quelqu'un, de fuir tout le monde. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, acceptée, emmenée, elle avait intérieurement reconnu que les miracles existent. Et son miracle avait le visage figé et froid de Hishigi.

Elle contemplait silencieusement les éprouvettes numérotées, cherchant à percer le mystère que cette maladie portait en elle.

"Tu es précieux à mes yeux, tu es unique."

Il s'était glissée derrière la chaman sans un bruit, sans le moindre souffle d'air et toussota lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

"À partir de demain, tu seras en charge de ma garde personnelle. Tu peux y aller, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien."

* * *

Quand elle lutte contre le sommeil, le soir au coin du feu, Akari des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel ne sait pas à quoi penser. À cette vie qui ressemble trop à un rêve ? Trop beau pour être vrai. À l'autre vie, celle où elle était n°13 le chaman, longtemps auparavant ? Trop oubliée pour être vraie. À Kyo, qui est là et qui l'accepte. À Hishigi, qui l'a acceptée et utilisée.

C'est un ennemi, si elle veut rester fidèle à Kyo, elle doit le traiter en ennemi. Si elle veut vivre libre, elle ne peut pas rester une espionne pour le compte des Mibu. Si elle veut garder ces amis, ils ne doivent jamais savoir ce qu'elle a été, ni ce qu'elle a fait pour cet homme.

Et pourtant.

_N°13, tu es précieux à mes yeux._

Mademoiselle Akari sait tous les secrets de ses amis, forcément, à force de les soigner, elle engrange de la confidence embarrassante. Alors que eux, ils ne savent rien de son secret, de son passé, ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont peut-être une raison de la haïr et de la rejeter. Pourtant, sans rien savoir, ils l'acceptent.

Tout comme lui l'a acceptée sans rien demander, sans rien savoir. Et lorsqu'elle est partie, il la encore traitée comme une proche. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouveront, peut-être continuera-t-il de la traiter en proche, en amie.

Amis, amants, maître et esclave, mentor, élève, ennemis, alliés... peu importe le nombre de mot qu'on peut mettre sur la même réalité. Car pour lui, N°13 est précieux.

C'est son secret, le seul qu'elle n'a pas envie de savoir vraiment.  
C'est un secret lourd, terrible et beau.  
Est-ce qu'un tel secret peut-être une honte ?

**FIN**


End file.
